U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,734 discloses a louver assembly which has generally worked well. However, it is desirable to increase the structural strength of louvers and to increase their resistance to torque. Such an arrangement would provide additional security against forced entry, a better seal between the louvers, and improved water drainage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved louver assembly which at least triples the structural strength and resistance to torque of present louver assemblies.
It is a further object to provide increased security, a better seal between the louvers, and a locking device to make it difficult to remove the security rods from the louvers.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide louvers with a stronger axis of rotation, so that they will have a longer and trouble-free life.